Landing gear supports an aircraft while on the ground. Bogie type landing gear may include a bogie beam which supports one or more pairs of wheels. The bogie beam may pivot relative to the landing gear. This may allow certain wheel pairs to touch ground prior to other wheel pairs during landing, and may allow all or a portion of all the wheels to remain on the ground as an aircraft body's center line changes angles with respect to the ground, for example, during takeoff or landing.
Some mechanisms may prevent free rotation of the bogie beam during landing. These systems may transfer load from the bogie beam to a landing gear cylinder, which may require additional weight to be added to the cylinder to prevent the cylinder from pinching against a piston and to prevent the piston from compressing within the cylinder.